Lucy Tenebrae
Lucy Tenebrae is the name chosen by a former servant in training to a dark cult, who seeks to be undoubtedly free from her demonic pursuers. Publicly she uses her vast occult knowledge to operate as a spiritual medium for those willing to inquire her services. Appearance Lucy takes the appearance of a slender young woman possessing relatively long blonde hair and violet colored eyes. She commonly can be seen wearing a black suit and tie while in public. Personality Before breaking away from demonic servitude Lucy was raised in a culture worshiping power and destruction. While her current self isn't as bent on acts of cruelty as she was in the past, Lucy still recognizes power as a truly key element in her livelihood. To this end she is sorely annoyed with those who are unaware of their own limitations and easily set off by individuals who recklessly brandish their strength. Due to this philosophy Lucy usually carries on in a reserved and calm manner, carefully analyzing situations before taking direct action. Despite this, she has made the mistake of underestimating other, or perhaps overestimating herself, on occasion, thus leading her to come off in an arrogant fashion. History Abduction and Demonic Training While Lucy cannot remember with any accuracy her earliest memories in life, she has deduced that she likely abducted at a young age by demonic cultists. These cultists would train Lucy and several other children to serve as human guardians and agents to demonic lords, as they wouldn't share the same weaknesses as true demons. During this training Lucy was imbued with both demonic powers and values in order to corrupt and imprison her existence. As she continued through her training it would become apparent that Lucy, like several of the children present, possessed a natural ability of her own and a substantial amount of magical potential. With her skill in conjuration, and impressive talent in combat, she was able to excel in her training for many years. Failed Graduation and Rebellion In order to prove her loyalty to the demonic legion and confirm her potential as a servant Lucy was charged with the murder of an innocent human as a graduation requirement. Students who managed to slay a more outstandingly "good" individual were promised greater prestige and position upon their return. Lucy, not content with merely passing this examination, sought out the master of a Taoist temple for assassination. Upon arrival though she found herself unable to defeat her opponent. Despite her training Lucy was utterly defeated by the Wu Xing practitioner, who was able to avoid and nullify all her murderous attempts. While defeated, Lucy's life was spared, an act which confused the young woman. Questioning the old man, she was deeply impacted by the master's response that it is quite pathetic to live a life harming those less powerful than yourself. To this end Lucy came to question the purpose that she had been guided upon. If she had really been trained for excellence, why would she then be satisfied with the simple task of dispatching weak innocent humans. Electing the path of difficulty Lucy rebelled against her order and slew the corrupt cultists. Life of a Fugitive After challenging the demonic cultists that trained her Lucy retreated and hid herself amongst humans, taking up a position as a spiritual medium. While she occasionally encounters and slays demons she has lost all interest in killing humans, as such act would be a waste of her abilities. It was also during this time that she chose the name Lucy Tenebrae for herself, on a whim she would claim. In truth she seeks a method of permanently shaking off demonic pursuers that would seek to slay her for her rebellion. At some point she appears to have trained with the Wu Xing master that spared her life, acquiring several new abilities. Powers and Abilities Natural Abilities *'Impressive Intellect:' From an early age Lucy displayed an impressive understanding of any information that was provided to her. Furthermore, she possesses a great understanding of various occult topics, a product of both her demonic and Wu Xing education. As such, Lucy has a great amount of potential as both a spellcaster and tactician, which has permitted to survive years after her rebellion. *'Innate Conjuration Skill:' While training with the demonic cultists Lucy discovered her natural ability to conjure inanimate that she is able to visualize. A staple of her combat style, she often uses this ability in concert with both her Wu Xing sorcery and swordsmanship to deliver devastating results. *'Minor Magical Resistance:' Likely a descendant from a magical bloodline, and thus abducted at an early age, Lucy possesses a minor resistance to harmful magical effects. This ability isn't anywhere near enough to shield her life against top tier spells and demonic assaults, though. Demonic Training *'Unique Physical/Spiritual Existence:' As she is a human indeed a human gifted with demonic abilities, Lucy possesses an odd and usually unseen existence. While human, her reflexes and regenerative properties have been enhanced beyond the normal parameters of her species, giving Lucy and edge against many opponents. Furthermore, as she is a human with demonic powers, as compared to a demon possessing a human or a demon in human form Lucy is immune to being banished to vanquished through demonic targeting spells. Additionally, she is harder to track than demonic entities due to her rare state, well. *'Swordsmanship:' As a staple of her training Lucy was educated in several types of physical combat, most notably swordsmanship. Executing peerless precision and accuracy Lucy is has demonstrated the ability to take on several foes with merely a blade alone. This skill was reinforced during her training with the Wu Xing master, making her a potential master in her own right. *'Rudimentary Demonic Powers:' As a demonic trainee Lucy was imbued with the ability to perform rudimentary demonic skills. Out of these abilities Lucy has demonstrated the potential to generate and hurl orbs of fire from her hands, which can possess a wide range of destructive potential. Furthermore, she has displayed the ability to wrap herself in dark energy in order to transport herself to distant locations, a skill that doesn't have a place in combat. Finally, she seems to be able to sense and therefore those with track demonic and/or magical auras. Sorcery and Spellcraft *'Wu Xing Talisman:' Utilizing the power of symbols Lucy has demonstrated the ability to invoke various powerful magical abilities through the usage of paper talisman inscribed with ancient designs. Such abilities that target individual range from banishment, paralysis, and sealing. Other spells permit her to generate protective barriers and zones, while other allow her to shift between the elements of Wu Xing. Weaknesses *'Holy/Purifying Energy:' While immune to banishment and standard forms of vanquishing, Lucy demonic powers are weak against holy and purifying energy. Furthermore, while such assaults will not cause physical damage beyond that which would be imposed upon a normal human, it will cause her incredible illusory pain and varying degrees of magical impairment. This is due to the fact that her magical potential is inherently tied into her demonic powers. *'Human Limitations:' While more powerful than a normal human, Lucy is not beyond the weaknesses of the human body and can be targeted in the same general fashion. *'Demonic Impulses:' As she possesses a well of demonic power within herself Lucy must be cautious to remain in control of her emotions, lest her demonic impulses consume and envelope her. While losing control may in fact increase her destructive potential, the cost of losing herself would put her at a disadvantage in the long run. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Spellcaster Category:Kazeyo